Granny Helen
by pumpkinnubbin
Summary: Henry and Erica got their baby at the Sanctuary. This will follow up the story of the beginning and the kid growing up. not to mention how the rest of them, especially Helen will handle the situation. Henry/Erica; Teslen


_Fair warning first: There are a couple of things that will not go with the show (I wrote this before I watched some major episodes for this) so excuse that but it will go with the fic, so I hope you won't mind that. It's nothing major, just some details. Now, have fun and let me know if you found what didn't fit with the episodes._

* * *

><p>"Congratulations, Henry! I'm so happy for you!" Will said, hugging his friend.<p>

Everyone was there, happy and smiling over the fact that Henry was now a father. Even Tesla had come, although Helen had had to drag him there but that was just details. Henry was actually rather surprised and glad to find him under the small crowd and overtaken by so many emotions, he made no real effort of hiding it. Nikola smiled at the younger man and nodded shortly, his way of congratulating him before Kate gave Henry a big hug too. She had been coming instantly when she had heard that the baby was coming. Will had called her, to surprise Henry. They were a family after all, so he had thought it'd be great for them to celebrate together. Helen had been the first to congratulate him and now she stood back with Nikola, watching the entire scene with a smile on her face. She turned to look at the man standing next to her when she felt him staring at her.

"What?"

He smirked at her before answering.

"That makes you a granny now, grandma Helen."

She glared at him, somewhat offended. She did not approve of him calling her that, especially not with that tone of voice. And knowing Nikola, he wouldn't stop with it at every occasion he'd get. She would never hear the end of this.

"Excuse me?" She hissed, not wanting to get everyone's attention but clearly, it was already too late for that because they were all looking at them.

Nikola started to run around, to the others, shouting 'Granny Helen' all the time. The team had a lot of troubles containing their laughter and they failed almost epically at the same time.

"Stop that!"

"Why? It's true and your face is priceless! Unless you intend to shoot me, which, frankly, I'm doubting, I'm not going to shut up." Nikola grinned and her face reddened.

She so would shoot him but just as she was about to walk over to him to smack him, BigGuy came in with a little baby on his arms.

Henry hadn't been able to take the girl with him when he had been coming back out and he had wanted to give Erica some time with her before proudly presenting her to everyone and as much as he would have loved to stay, Erica had kicked him out.

"She's gorgeous, Henry." Helen smiled as he took the baby, cuddling.

"Hey, you haven't told us her name yet." Kate exclaimed suddenly and all eyes were on Henry.

He looked at Helen a bit sheepishly and she was sure he'd have scratched the back of his head if it wasn't for the baby in his arms.

"It's Ashley…"

Helen teared up then, smiling and she stepped over to him, hugging him, careful not to squish the little girl.

Will and Kate smiled at the scene, touched and even Nikola couldn't help but be moved by the gesture. He knew he liked the guy for a reason.

"I talked to Erica about it and she was fine with the idea, loved it even. You know, honouring Ashley that way… We just hoped you wouldn't mind."

"It's beautiful. I'm sure she'd have loved that. Thank you, Henry. You're going to be a fantastic father." She smiled as she pulled back.

They looked down at little Ashley, smiling contently as the baby laughed and flailed around. Helen chuckled shortly.

"And you're going to be a fantastic granny." Nikola threw in then, smirking as she sent a glare his way.

Looking down at the little girl, she suddenly found herself not even minding that much even though they weren't related. Blood related that was and it didn't matter the slightest.

"He is right, though." Henry broke the silence with a smile, "Thank you; for everything…"

Helen smiled at him and nodded briefly. They were family. Kate came closer then, bouncing up and down on her new found spot.

"Can I hold her?"

Henry smiled brightly at her and nodded before carefully handing her his daughter. Kate instantly held her as if she'd never had done anything else in her life and she smiled excited.

"She looks like Erica." Will mused when he glanced over Kate's shoulder, teasing Henry.

Nikola studied the little girl for a while and he found himself smiling softly, even reaching out to play a little with her tiny fingers.

"She is quite beautiful." He stated, drawing everyone's attention to him.

They were not used to him throwing away compliments, even if it was a baby. It was a nice change.

"Regret not having kids on your own suddenly?" Will asked and Nikola looked at him, smiling somewhat bitterly.

"No. It wouldn't have been with the right woman if I'd have any."

He didn't need to look at Helen to make the words clear. Everyone knew who he was talking about but Henry actually threw a glance her way. She seemed lost in thought, blushing lightly.

"Besides, would _you_ really want a mini-me running around?" Nikola smirked widely, easing the sudden tension in the room up a little.

"If they'd have the right mom, I'm sure it wouldn't be that bad." Kate replied, not daring to mention Helen's name although she was exactly who she had in mind with that comment.

Not that it was necessary in the first place.

Little Ashley decided to break the discussion then as she started to cry and Kate gave her back to Henry.

"I think someone is missing her mom. And I do, too." He smiled, playing with the girl before he left again to see Erica.

"When do you think he's going to propose?" Kate thought out loud but the only answer she got was a shrug from Will.

He knew that Henry had planned that already but he didn't know if he actually had gotten to it but he didn't think so.

Helen was still somewhat out of it and Nikola was watching her intently. The two younger ones looked at each other and decided to leave for now. Somehow they were sure Helen and Nikola had some things to talk about that didn't need to concern them in any way.

"I've always wondered why you never had kids or wanted them; seemingly."

"It was never the right time … and never a good enough woman around." Nikola smiled, not moving.

This was delicate enough as it was and it practically never happened that they talked about those kind of things. He didn't want to scare her off.

"Lovely way to put it."

"It's true, though…"

Suddenly, he wasn't so sure anymore that this was the right time to talk about it. Not sure anymore how to handle the situation or if he was completely ready to open up like that. Or if she was for that matter.

"Beautiful thing Heinrich did there…" He changed topics instead, sort of anyway.

Helen nodded shortly and smiled.

"Ashley would love this. Henry as a dad and the girl having her name. Or she'd slap him for being so soft about it but she'd be happy."

"I was serious before, by the way. You are going to be a great granny." Nikola grinned widely and she turned around, a smile on her face before she stuck her tongue out.

He feigned a pout and they laughed, all tension disappeared.

"I should check on Erica and the kid. And Henry." She said after a while and Nikola nodded at her before she left.


End file.
